


Heart's Fantasy

by MythMagykFae



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythMagykFae/pseuds/MythMagykFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since I was young, I've had this fantasy. This burning flame of an idea deep in my mind, one that I hoped would lead me to my bliss. It all started with my mother, my father, and a ballroom. *One Shot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Fantasy

Ever since I was young, I’ve had this fantasy. This burning flame of an idea deep in my mind, one that I hoped would lead me to my bliss. It all started with my mother, my father, and a ballroom.

It was my eighth birthday party, X775, I had just finished my dance with my father and sat down with my shirley temple. I remember looking down from our family dais, yep a dais! My parents had thrown a beautiful party, full of magic and lights, on a raised platform they had three seats brought in, each ornate and matching. Mine is in the center, and the most extravagant too. I told them not to go overboard but they did anyway… Mama gave me my first key, Crux, the Southern Cross, as Dad helped me sit in my chair. Once I was settled, and contracted to Grampa  
Crux as Mama and I deemed him, they smiled and walked to the dance floor together. 

It was beautiful. The lights shining gently, sparkling orbs of Mama’s magic floating around them, the floor was clear except for them. They seemed to be in a different world as they danced, the lights and music were beautiful, but seemed lost on the pair, they had awareness of nothing but their partner, and the most lovely thing of it all were their faces, the pure joy and love and revelry that shone through in both of them as they moved in perfect sync. 

Mama once told me, that when she danced with him everything else fell away. It was a way for them to relieve the pressure of business and high society. She said they felt like one person, one mind, body, one soul, they moved in perfect concert from the very first time. Mama says the moment she truly fell for him was when they danced for the first time, back at Love and Lucky when they were poor and just starting out. When they danced nothing else mattered it was them and only they and the world may have well died out without notice. When they danced anyone could see they were made for each other.  
Made for each other. 

Maybe that’s why Dad changed so much when she died two years later, his other half, perfect match, his soulmate was lost to him until he too passed to join her in the stars.

Ever since that day, when I watched them dance, really watched and paid attention for the first time, I saw exactly what she meant. I saw how it all disappeared for them and decided that I wanted such a love too. The kind of love where a simple dance could show the world how perfect for each other we are, a love that would make the world disappear and make me feel like everything is okay as long as he is by my side. I want what they had, and I know I will find it in a dance.

My heart’s fantasy is that dance, that perfect moment of time where I will be at one with my partner, perfect sync, perfect harmony, floating in a world made for two. I can only hope that one day I will find my love, and we will dance, and I will know.

It hasn’t happened yet, I’m not an heiress anymore, I am disillusioned of so much, I have lived and dreamed and fought, yet my heart has not forgotten.

I will keep searching, keep dancing, and keep hoping, my heart’s will live, that flame deep inside will burn, waiting for the one who will turn it into an all consuming inferno. My secret fantasy will never die.


End file.
